Industrial, commercial, chemical and Process pipe which convey abrasive materials are subject to wear and tear based on the frictional forces exerted against the process pipe while conveying the abrasive materials. Over time the process pipe may need to be replaced or repaired. It would therefore be beneficial to provide a pipe reinforcing system which reduces the need to repair or replace the worn pipe section.
In addition, elbow or arcuate pipe sections are susceptible to excessive wear and tear due to the conveyed abrasive materials through the curved surface. In the arcuate pipe section, the abrasive materials may impact the outer pipe sidewall causing accelerated deterioration of the pipe outer sidewall, while having little impact on the pipe inner sidewall. Therefore, while the inner pipe section may be structurally intact, the outer portion may need to be repaired or replaced. It would therefore be beneficial to provide a pipe reinforcement system which reinforces the pipe outer sidewall in an arcuate pipe section thus reducing the need to replace the whole pipe section prematurely.
While ceramic, silicate or aluminate tiles may be used to reinforce the pipe section, the tiles may be difficult to align over the pipe outer elbow surface or they may become loose over time. It would therefore, be beneficial to provide a pipe reinforcement system with a aligning or engaging structure for aligning the tiles and a tile support for positioning the tiles along the pipe surface.